my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, BIRD, TAWNY OWL - TAWNY OWL, STRIX ALUCO, BIRD, DIGIFFECTS
This sound effect can be found on Rural Sound Effects Library by Digiffects - Series C, which was released by Sound Ideas. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * 64 Zoo Lane * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard in "Aaughh!! Wilderness!!" and "Nightmare in Retroville".) * Albie * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard once in "The Extras" and "The Night".) *Angelina Ballerina (Heard once in "Midnight Muddle".) * Arthur (Heard at least once in "Just Desserts" in a high pitch.) * Back at the Barnyard (Heard once in "Barnyard Games".) * Bear Behaving Badly (Heard 4 times in "Did Dab Nev".) *Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom (Heard once in "Morning, Noon & Night" & "Tadpoles".) * Bob the Builder (1998 TV Series) (Heard once in "Scruffty on Guard".) * Bob's Burgers (Heard once in "Friends with Burger-Fits".) * Clarence (Heard in "Tree of Life".) * ChuckleVision * Dragon Tales (Heard once in "The Forest of Darkness" in a low pitch.) * Eyewitness (UK TV series) * Father Brown * Invader Zim (Heard in "Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom".) * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company (Heard in "Percy's Scary Tale".) * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Kipper (Heard in "The Magic Carpet" and "Cousins".) * LazyTown (Heard once in "Dear Diary" and "Zap It!".) * The Lion Guard (Heard in "Beware the Zimwi") * Morph (Heard once at the end of "Great Outdoors".) * Once Upon A Time * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Ooglies * Peppa Pig (Heard when the owl comes.) * Percy the Park Keeper (Heard once in "The Rabbit Who Was Afraid of the Dark".) * Shaun the Sheep (Heard once in "Zebra Ducks of the Serengeti".) * Space Goofs * Teletubbies (Heard in "Cat's Night Out" and "Camping".) * Thomas & Friends (Heard from seasons 4-7, heavy use of the sample for when night comes.) * We Bare Bears (Heard once in "Grizzly, The Movie".) * Zot the Dog Movies * Abominable (2019) * Alpha (2018) * Are We Done Yet? (2007) * Animal Farm (1999) * Animals United (2010) * Albert (2015) * The Big Bad Fox And Other Tales (2018) * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) * Gnomeo & Juliet (2011) * Ed Wood (1994) * Everyone's Hero (2006) * FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (1998) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) * Horrid Henry: The Movie (2011) * Heidi (2005) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * The Lion King 1½ (2004) * Jungledyret (1993) * The Missing Lynx (2008) * Peter Rabbit (2018) * Return to Neverland (2002) * Raining Cats and Frogs (2003) * Role Models (2008) (High Pitched) * Switchback (1997) * Scooby-Doo (2002) * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) * Scooby-Doo! Camp Scared (2010) * Shaun the Sheep Movie (2015) * The Son of Bigfoot (2017) * Terkel In Trouble (2004) * Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines! (2005) * The Three Robbers (2007) * Trolls (2016) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) * The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep (2007) Videos * Creepy Creatures (1998) (Videos) * Thomas' Trusty Friends (2007) (Videos) (Heard during the good night segment after the Engine Roll Call.) Music Videos * Thomas & Friends - Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (2002) * Thomas & Friends - Percy's Seaside Trip (1998) Songs * Thomas & Friends - Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (2002) Video Games PlayStation 2: * Piglet's Big Game * Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure GameCube: * Piglet's Big Game * Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure 3DS: * Miitopia * Thomas & Friends: Steaming Around Sodor Commercials UK: * McDonald's - Hot Wheels and Diva Starz Happy Meal Toys (2002) USA: * Bridgestone - Scream (2008, USA) Trailers * Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) (Trailers) YouTube Videos * Beanie Babies 4 (2018) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) * Webkinz Valentine's Day (2016) Anime * Kemono Friends * Kill Me Baby Image Gallery Sound Ideas, BIRD, TAWNY OWL - TAWNY OWL, STRIX ALUCO, BIRD, DIGIFFECTS/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas